


Grieving

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Jason visit Lila’s grave on what would have been her graduation day.





	Grieving

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Grieving  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het, Future Fic.  
Summary: Sam and Jason visit Lila’s grave on what would have been her graduation day.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone for reading this. Also, I’ve changed the month of when Lila would have been born. In this story, she was born in May.  
Words: 605 words without title and ending.

*Grieving* One-Shot:

Sam stood before Lila’s grave with tears streaming quickly and silently down her cheeks. She didn’t bother to wipe them away because the tears wouldn’t end any time soon.

Eighteen years ago today, her and Jason’s daughter should have finished school and been graduating with her class, but unfortunately her little girl never got the chance.

As Sam traced the words on the headstone: _Baby Girl McCall_ , her body started to shake and when she felt his arms surround her a moment later, her shaking lessened but didn’t stop.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Jason said softly, as he took Sam into his arms and the two of them gazed at their daughter’s grave in sadness.

“Today would have been her graduation day, so I wanted to come talk to her, but it’s hard. It never gets any easier, Jason. After all these years it still hurts like it just happened. There’s this pain in my chest that never goes away. It hurts to know that she’s never gotten to go to school or graduate, that she’s never going to get married or have children. I don’t know how to make it stop.”

Jason was silent for a moment and then when he spoke he said, “You never stop grieving, Sam. You were her mother and I’d never want to tell you how to feel. We loved Lila and we did the best we could for her, but the good thing is that even though she’s not with us, I know she’s okay.”

Sam turned and then looked up at Jason and said, “How do you know she’s okay? I struggle every day trying to make myself believe that Lila’s in a better place, but I always wonder how it could be better when she’s not here with us?”

Jason hugged Sam gently and said, “I know Lila’s okay because I know she’s somewhere that pain can’t get to her and I know she’s being taken care of. I have a pretty good feeling that Alan,Emily and my grandmother are taking care of her, and they are waiting for when we will see them again. That’s just what I think. What you think is what matters and if you need to grieve for our daughter, then you do that and I will be here with you for as long as you want me to be.”

Sam smiled sadly and then turned back to Lila’s grave, as tears slipped faster from her eyes.

“We miss you, Lila and we know you’re gonna be okay because you have lots of people who love you and who will take care of you. However, know this, sweetie, there will be a day when your dad and I will join you in heaven, and our family will be reunited. We just have to get through this remaining time the best we can and it won’t be long until we see you.”

Sam paused for a moment and then she smiled a little at Lila’s grave and whispered, “We love you, Lila,” before she turned and started to exit the cemetery.

Jason remained in front of Lila’s grave for a moment. He rested a hand on the top and said, “I’ll take care of your mom, Lila. I always will. I’ll keep her safe and well until we can be with you.”

He ran his fingers over the words on the headstone and after saying a soft prayer; Jason turned and left the cemetery as well.

He caught up with Sam and the two of them walked home together, each lost in their own thoughts but comforted in the knowledge that their daughter was being taken care of and that they had each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone for reading this. Also, I’ve changed the month of when Lila would have been born. In this story, she would have been born in May.


End file.
